Jasmine Stomp the yard
by Ms.TrinityTeenWolf
Summary: What if DJ had a cousin that goes to college. jasmine is dating Sly. What happen when she finds out her cousin join the step team? But what happen when someone close to her is keeping secrets from her? is it sly or her family? But the question is what will happen if jasmine found she is pregnant? Plus someone has a something special plan for her
1. Chapter 1

I only own jasmine. I don't know Stomp the yard

Jasmine P.O.V.

I was on campus when I got the call from mother saying my cousin was coming to live with us. He is starting at Truth University. I couldn't come because I was busy helping out freshman's and getting for the step the show later on. I was too busy to notice that someone cover my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?"

Jasmine smiled and said "Is it my amazing boyfriend coming to take me away from all this paperwork?"

Who do you think is my boyfriend? Sylvester, the president of Theta Nu Theta. We have been dating since freshman year. I don't belong any sororities but I do help and plan and make sure they get their education.

"So Sly are you ready for the new year?"

Sly said "Yea, looking for new people to join Theta Nu Theta this year."

I looked at him and said "And win this year competition."

Sly smiled and said "Now, don't jump to conclusions."

I said "Whatever do you mean, I'm just saying, we need to win this year, and if hear Zeke one more time about Mu Gamma Xi I'm going to punch him in the face."

Sly laughed and kiss her forehead and said "I wouldn't that to happen, but it will funny, I got to get ready for the step show, you coming right?"

Jasmine peak sly on the lips and said "Of course I'll be there, I'm not going to miss it."

Sly kiss her back and left.

End of jasmine P.O.V.

DJ P.O.V

I had to Truth University, after getting registered and following a girl around that I don't even know. I'm not a stalker if that's what you're thinking. Anyway, I was sitting in my dorm when I see I got a roommate named Rich. He seems pretty cool and ask me to come with him and check out the campus. I told him sure.

I haven't seen my cousin since I got her, my aunt and uncle told me she was busy on campus. Hopefully I will see her around campus somewhere.

"Look at that fine girl right there." Said Noel

We all looked over and I couldn't believe it, my cousin jasmine.

I said "That's my cousin."

Rich said "Really, I heard she is dating the president of Theta Nu Theta.

Noel said "Oh man."

I was going to go see her but then I saw the girl from this morning, I decided to follow her. I was cutting through some people just to get to her.

Some guy came up to me and ask me what I was doing?

But before I could say anything another guy came up and said "I don't know if you're stupid or slow, but you need to move."

The guy on stage said a few words and I was push out of the way.

"DJ what are you doing?"

I turned around and saw my cousin standing there.

I went over to hug and her said "Hey cuz, how are you?"

My cousin said "I'm fine, but have you lose your mind, you don't break up a step line."

She slapped me in the back of my head.

I said "I'm sorry, so any way what have you been up too?"

My cousin said "School and work, now come on, we have a lot of catching up to do."

We left to catch up on old times.

End of DJ P.O.V.


	2. Chapter 2

I only jasmine

The next day, jasmine was in the library, doing homework when someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

She knew who it was, so she decided to play along.

Jasmine said "Denzel I told you before, I have a boyfriend, leave me alone."

The guy laugh and sat down next to her and said "Denzel, really?"

Jasmine looked over and smiled at her boyfriend Sly.

She kiss him and said "What's up?"

Sly said "Nothing much, who was that guy I saw you with yesterday?"

Jasmine said "My cousin, he staying at my parents' house."

Sly said "That's cool, come one lets go grab some lunch, and just relax."

Jasmine smiled and pick up her books and said "Sounds fun, let's go."

DJ P.O.V.

I was sitting at my aunt and uncle house with nothing to do.

I said "Where is jasmine at?"

My aunt said "She is probably studying or she is out with Sly."

I said "How well do you know that sly guy?"

My aunt smiled and said "Oh he is a sweet heart."

My uncle said "He is a good kid, good grades, high G.P.A, he is a smart kid."

I said "Oh, I'll see you guys later."

They nodded and I left the house.

End of P.O.V.

Jasmine and Sly was laying down in sly bed, just cuddling. Well not at first but they were doing something for adults only.

Sly said "Let's just relax, let's not go to the phoenix."

Jasmine turned around and face him saying "Sure, I love laying here with you."

Sly smiled and said "I love you."

Jasmine said "I love you too."

They kiss.

Well you know what happen next


End file.
